


Tied and True

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Black Star comes to Soul with a problem he has, and the weapon has no problem helping him out.
Relationships: Black Star/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 22





	Tied and True

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost: A Yaoi one shot and bonus fic4fic trade with Seijuku

Tied and True  
  
Black Star comes to Soul with a problem he has, and the weapon has no problem helping him out.  
  
-x-  
  
Black Star had a problem, well more than the normal ones he has. He discovered he had a kink, wasn't one to uncommon but he was still embarrassed about it.  
  
He tried to ignore it, to get off on normal stuff, but the more he rejected it the more he seemed unable to get off.  
  
So here he was on his knees in his bathroom, one hand around his dripping 7 inch dick, while his other hand was working two digits in his ass. He kept jabbing them in and out, hitting his sweet spot again and again. His other hand was pumping his shaft, using his pre to work himself at an insane pace. He’s been at this for 3 hours!  
  
He felt himself on the edge for the last hour, but he just needed that one push to get himself over the edge. He groaned and whimpered, his cock twitching ready to blow but wasn't able.  
  
The prolonged arousal was having an adverse effect on his mind. He was going mad with lust, his hips rocking between his hands. His eyes rolled up as he sought pleasure, his release! His mind kept going back to that feeling, the feeling he dare not speak of it.  
  
His whole body felt hot and needy. The more he stroked and fingered himself, the hotter he became but the need would not give in.  
  
In his final moments he was drooling, a blush stretching from one ear to the other. His fingers danced along his length with such speed, it was like he was attempting to play a musical instrument but with no sound coming out.  
  
Finally his whole face got read and wham he had a wicked nose bleed and knocked himself out. His erection eventually went away but the fullness in his balls bothered him.  
  
He showered and dressed but the fullness was making his balls heavy, and with the way they rubbed against his underwear he got all tingly.  
  
Soul noticed him acting strange. “What's going on with you Black Star?”  
  
“Nothing!” His time and blush gave him away.  
  
“It's not nothing look if you can't talk about it here come to my place and we can talk privately.” He gave him a there there pat on the shoulder.  
  
Black Star was torn but since Soul was his friend he decided it was best to confide in him. That didn't stop him from being a tad nervous though.  
  
He took a deep breath and entered Soul’s place. He opened the door and was greeted by a shirtless Soul. Black Star’s face got red and his blood rushed south to give him a semi.  
  
Soul looked awesome, he was well built and had this edge to him that only male weapons had. The scar he had just made him look sexier. “You finally made it.” He didn't bother putting on a shirt. “So what's bothering you?”  
  
“I uh um uh,” his eyes were focused on Soul’s body. Soul noticed the bulge in the bluenette’s pants and his lips curved up into a smirk.  
  
“Is it a little sexual frustration?” He got up close to Black Star, he was so close they could smell each other's musk. “A lack of motivation?” His hand came up to rub the bulge in his shorts making the meister moan.  
  
Black Star was so turned on, his sensitive manhood was being rubbed while being trapped in its clothed confines. Plus Soul's tone was sending shivers down his spine. “Do you need a helping hand?” The weapon purred in his ear, and Black Star shuddered.  
  
“I can't cum!” He finally admitted. “No matter what I do I can't get off!”  
  
Soul looked at him. “You have no problem getting turned on.” Black Star looked down, almost like he was ashamed. “Are you rejecting something? Your problem may be mental.”  
  
The blue haired boy bit his lip. Soul knew he was on the right track now. “Come on Star out with it.”  
  
“You can't laugh, promise me you won't laugh.”  
  
“I promise dude it can't be that bad.”  
  
“It's embarrassing, how can a big man like me want to...want to...that!” Soul rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just tell me.”  
  
“Ok you see I umm I like to umm.” He rubbed his arm. “I like to be tied up.”  
  
Things were quiet for a minute, Black Star was waiting for Soul to laugh at him but it was quiet. He had closed his eyes and braced himself but when nothing came he peeked and saw Soul staring at him.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And? And what?”  
  
“Is that it?” He treated it like it was no big deal and cause it really wasn't.  
  
“That it? I tell you I like to be tied up, that I need to be tied up to get off, and all you can say is that it?”  
  
“No I got more to say like, take off your clothes and meet me in my bedroom.” That sexy tone was back. It pushed away all Black Star's doubt for a moment.  
  
“Don't you think I'm a pervert or slut or something?”  
  
“Nope.” Soul just shrugged. “Your kink doesn't hurt anyone or yourself so why fight it it. Be true to yourself and I bet you'll be cumming in no time.”  
  
Black Star blushed. “You'll help me?” Soul nodded, and Black Star didn't need anymore information. He began stripping off his clothes. His hard 7 incher and slapped his abs.  
  
Soul took a look at his friend, Black Star was hot, muscled yet lithe, he had hair on his pits letting his manly scent hang about. He had a nice patch of pubes crowning his crotch, and Soul couldn't help but grin, his pubes were trimmed in the shape of a star. It was nicely done if Kid was here he'd have a field day with the perfect symmetry.  
  
He bent over to remove his pants he showed off his sexy rear. Soul palmed himself, this was gonna be a good day.  
  
He headed back to the bedroom to prepare, and Black Star came after him his hard dick bobbing along as he moved.  
  
Soul removed his pants and stood in his tight red briefs. Black Star nearly drooled seeing the weapon's fat bulge in his underwear. “Get on the bed and spread your legs.”  
  
Black Star obeyed, he shifted slightly so his ass was on full display. Soul could see his tight pucker, his taint, his balls and his hard weeping cock. His knees were bent and spread. ”Perfect!” Soul came over and tied his legs together keeping them locked tight.  
  
He moaned as the fabric rubbed and squeezed his legs, it felt like leather. He was then tied wide, keeping his legs spread, Soul looped around his ankles and tied them off, keeping him in his sexy position. Next came the hands, Soul pulled a box out from under his bed and revealed a pair of handcuffs. “Arms up Star.”  
  
Again he obeyed putting his hands up above his head, exposing his pits and stretching his muscles tight. He got handcuffed and the chain was hooked onto a hook above the headboard. Once the cuffs were secure he pulled back and admires his handiwork.  
  
Black Star was hot, he was bound and completely exposed, his nipples were hard from the pleasure he felt, his cock was weeping like mad and twitching as much as his pucker was. His breath was uneven coming out in lustful pants, and his face was burning red in a blush. “You look so hot Star, it looks like you could blow any second.” He didn't mean to, but when Soul wrapped his hand around his painful erection he came. His moan vibrated within the room as the first spurt fired and hit Black Star right in the face, more spurts followed and soon the meister’s body was covered in hot spunk.  
  
Even after painting his body white he was still rock hard. Soul looked from his twitching dick to his blushing face and chuckled. “Hey I've been pent up okay!” The blue haired boy hissed.  
  
“Not saying a word, but I will say you look bloody hot covered in cum.” He leaned forward and licked some of the cum off his face.  
  
Black Star closed his eyes, and let Soul lick him, the weapon’s tongue didn't spare a drop, after several swipes of his tongue he had licked his face clean. Soul quickly found the boy's lips, and slipped his tongue inside, sharing the taste of his own cum.  
  
Star moaned into the kiss, he tried to fight with Soul’s tongue. A tongue battle that was pleasing to them both, but for Black Star it was a losing battle, Soul plundered his mouth and began dominating the kiss. Soon he just gave in and let Soul have his way.  
  
His head was heavy, and Soul’s kiss felt so damn good. When the kiss broke he whined at the loss, he tried to move to go back to kissing only to remember he was bound.  
  
His body shifted slightly, he had barely enough wiggle room, but that's it. The fact he was bound and helpless just seemed to arouse him more.  
  
Soul moved down to lick his chest clean, he loved the little noises Black Star made over and over, but the way his body jolted when his tongue brushed over his erect nipple was amazing. He focused on his cleaning task though, licking from the left to the right and getting all his seed.  
  
He rewarded himself by nuzzling Star’s pit, letting his musk fill his senses while the hair tickled his nose. It wasn't the only tickling going on, his nose rubbing was making Black Star tingle all over.  
  
“You smell so fucking hot Star!” He let his left hand pinch his nipple and Black Star moaned. “So sensitive.” He licked his pit once and got another moan.  
  
Soul moved down to lick his cum covered abs, but he wasn't done teasing the meister. His hands came up and began tickling his exposed pits.  
  
Laughs and moans spilled from Star’s mouth, his head whipped side to side as he did so. His body twitched but he could do nothing to stop the teasing, and it aroused him even more.  
  
Soul’s tongue ran across the male's abs, loving every twitch his body made. His cock was oozing so much pre, Soul knew he could come any minute. Still he took his time, letting his tongue map out the valley of muscle the Meister had to offer.  
  
He especially loved the shiver he got as his tongue flicked over Black Star's navel. His tongue and hands drove Black Star wild, his body trembled and soon he felt that all too familiar feeling. “Soul ah ahh I'm gonna ah ah ah gonna cum!”  
  
The weapon needed no further invitation, his mouth descended and took the head of his penis in his mouth. A few sucks was all it took to send Him over the edge.  
  
His toes curled as he unloaded his second release. Soul caught it all in his mouth, even puffing his cheeks out to hold it all in. Once he was finished cumming Soul pulled back and right in Black Star’s face he swallowed the whole load, and he licked his lips in satisfaction.  
  
Black Star gulped. ‘That was hot!’ His body agreed as his softening member twitched back to life. Soul grinned.  
  
“I like your spirit let's play.” One hand pumped his cock (the right), while the other came around from his back and began playing with his nipple. His cock and nipple were teased together while Soul buried his face in Black Star’s pit and licked!  
  
All of this stimulus had caused Black Star to sweat, Soul licked away his essence easily. Star was loving it to, the way his tongue swirled round and round was amazing, and when he got used to that he switched to flicks.  
  
He was quite the multitasker, his tongue teased his pit, while his fingers teased his sensitive bud. They flicked rubbed and tugged on the nip, and each action sent new waves of pleasure rolling through him. Add that to the quick strokes on his cock, smearing his essence all over his hot length.  
  
Black Star moaned Soul’s name like a mantra. He was gonna blow again, he knew it Soul knew it. So when his cock pulsed with his release Soul knew what to do.  
  
He caught his shooting cum in his hand and it got coated thoroughly.  
  
Black Star was in a daze. He'd finally gotten to cum in a long while, not once not twice, but three times. He was riding that high, a flow of drool running down his chin. His chest rose and fell as his breathing tried to even out.  
  
While he was coming down from his high Soul got to work. He brought his cum slicked hand down and found The boy's twitching opening. He smeared the cum around a bit, feeling the male beneath him shiver in response.  
  
“Feels good doesn't it, being tied up?” He smiled as Black Star moaned. “I can do anything to you, and you'll love every second of it.” His finger slipped in and pulled a sexy moan from Star’s lips. The middle finger rocked in and out, getting deeper each time.  
  
There was little resistance his hole was used to playing, but the feeling felt more intense than usual. His body shifted or tried to but just got the rattle of the cuffs and the pull of the leather for his trouble. “More!”  
  
Soul added a second finger then a third. He stroked the young Meister's insides and coaxed him back to arousal. Three slick digits thrust again and again, and with a curl they rubbed his prostate. “Ahhhh yes!” His toes curled from the pleasure.  
  
Soul spread his fingers wide as he removed them. Black Star whined at the loss, and his hole twitched as it tried to close. His insides were glistening from his cum, he was nice and slick now.  
  
The weapon pulled back and before the male's eyes he removed his last piece of clothing. The red briefs that held his cock. All this teasing had Soul ready to blow to, the pre had made a nice wet spot in his underwear.  
  
The briefs were removed, and his hard 10 inch cock whipped up. Black Star gulped. His thing was huge and curved up. It twitched erotically, the whole thing seemed to glisten with his own pre. It pulsed with such heat and manliness, Black Star got all tingly inside.  
  
Taking his eyes off his manhood for a bit, he noticed Soul’s huge balls along with his neatly trimmed pubes. Yeah Soul wasn't the type for full on manscaping, he'd trim the bushes but he wouldn't mow the lawn.  
  
He settled himself between Star’s spread legs. He was so cute, he wanted Soul to fuck him he was using his toes to point to his entrance. To be honest he wanted to touch Soul but his bindings wouldn't allow.  
  
The tip of his dick kissed his hole, the weapon rubbed his dick against his entrance, teasing him in an all new way.  
  
Black Star whined in need. “Come on Soul fuck me!”  
  
“If you insist.” He thrust in all in one go. Black Star nearly came, he really did. That curved cock filled him so deeply and the head brushed his sweet spot before claiming him deep down.  
  
It didn't take long for Black Star to adjust, but to be on the save side Soul reached forward and began to play with Black Star's nips.  
  
The meister moaned in pleasure. Using that pleasure Soul began to move. He pulled out till only the tip was left inside only to snap his hips forward and bury himself deep into his ass, their bodies becoming one with a loud slap of skin hitting skin.  
  
Soul fucked him in a slow strong pace. He was still a good multitasker. With each thrust in he pinched and rubbed Black Star's nips, and with each pull back he gave those hard buds a tug. To add icing on the cake when Soul was buried balls deep in him he rolled his hips causing his pubes to caress his balls and his dick to rub his insides.  
  
Black Star couldn't see straight anymore, everything around him was a blur. The noises of their bodies making love was a symphony. Soul’s best, it was wild yet controlled.  
  
“Ahh Soul ah ah ahh ah ah Soul!” His moans echoed along to the rhythmic thrusts.  
He was trying to hold out he didn't want this to end. Maybe it was the jab to his prostate, or maybe it was the pinch to his nipples, or even the metal of the cuffs as it rubbed against him in his pleasured thrashing. No matter the reason he saw stars, his orgasm hit like a tsunami, and he came hard.  
  
His bobbing dick erupted and coated their bodies in hot spunk. Star's body tightened around Soul, seeking one final feeling.  
  
Soul moaned as Black Star squeezed him. He didn't stop, oh no, he kept thrusting into that tight heat as it sought to milk him of his cum.  
  
Ten thrusts in and out and he lost it. “Black Star!” His name filled the room as his cum filled his insides.  
  
Black Star shuddered as his inner walls got painted white. The warm wet feeling was amazing. He thought it was over till he felt Soul's hard penis twitch.  
  
He blinked up at him, only to see him smirk. “Don't worry buddy I got stamina to burn. “ he started moving again, thrusting into his cum filled hole.  
  
Black Star could only moan.  
  
After 4 rounds Soul finally went soft, and Black Star was completely limp, his body slack in his bonds. His eyes were open but he wasn't conscious his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His whole body was wet and sticky with his essence. His pecs abs and crotched was completely soaked.  
  
He pulled out and began undoing the bonds. After everything was off Soul got them cleaned and gave him a massage to ease his sore muscles. By tomorrow Black Star would be feeling like a million bucks.  
  
Omake  
  
Black Star felt amazing. He embraced his desires and was true to himself. Soul was happy to aid him as was Kid.  
  
The Meister was currently hogtied and suspended in the air by silk rope. His ass was stuffed by Soul, and his mouth was filled by Kid. His moans danced over the reaper’s length making him moan in approval.  
  
Kid had his hand in Black Star's hair, using if as leverage as he thrust his 9 inch cock into his mouth and down his throat. “Amazing he’s such a good cock sucker!”  
  
“I know right? Thanks for bringing this didn't want a mess on the floor.” his foot nudged the milking machine beneath Black Star. The tube was over the male’s cock sucking his needy cock over and over and depositing his release safely in a container.  
  
The boys carried on, having sexy fun time. Black Star took turns drinking and taking their cum, while they took turns chugging his.  
  
End


End file.
